1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to iodine extraction and more particularly to systems and methods for in situ extraction of iodine from gas and oilfield brines.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional systems and methods of extracting iodine operate on brines that are substantially free of hydrocarbon contaminants. These systems generally use blowout technology (air oxidation and chlorine replacement of iodine), carbon adsorbent technologies and ion exchange resins to recover molecular iodine from brine extracted from aquifers. The resins employed are typically intolerant of high temperatures and can be quickly rendered ineffective by hydrocarbon fouling. Consequently, commonly used processes are ineffective for extracting iodine from hydrocarbon contaminated brine encountered in oilfields.
Conventional systems, particularly blowout systems, are also immobile and ill-suited for deployment in oilfields where the source of brine may be changed as operations move between re-injection wells as wells are depleted or closed for market reasons. Use of conventional systems for iodine extraction would require the transportation of significant quantities of brine from various locations in the oilfield to the processing site, extraction of iodine and return of the brine to the oilfield. Further regulations may limit brine removal to distant locations. Efficiency of conventional systems is further limited when exposed to more difficult oilfield brines, necessitating new approaches.